Forbidden Games
by Jojibear
Summary: Having to deal with a new school and a new city was one thing, but getting caught in the middle of a cultural upheaval - that was another thing entirely. "How do you even cope with all that's happening around you?"  Kai/OC, Tala/OC, etc.
1. P: Merely By the Winds of Chance

20110425: Happy 19 years and two months to me! It's been such a long time since I've worked on this story - in fact, it's been such a long time since I've been _here_! Nostaligic... But, after a tryst in far too many other fandoms for me to even begin to digest, I've come back to the original fandom that wrote the stories for me: Beyblade. So here I am again...

This prologue has seen many reworkings I'm suprised at myself that I would want to put it back up and continue with it. But I have a solid storyline again so this story is getting its continuation!

Usual disclaimer stuff:

I don't own Beyblades: many thanks to the creator!

I do own my OCs: blatant copies won't be appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden Games<strong>

Prologue: Merely By the Winds of Chance

The blue lights, perched on the roof of a police car racing by, swept through a dark alleyway, its sirens wailing. Officers rushed down the adjacent street, whistling and yelling, parting the pedestrian crowd like Moses parting the Red Sea.

Silver-grey eyes watched the commotion attentively from their shadowy hideout as the scene escalated. They held a faint trace of fear and excitement as she watched teenagers being dragged away.

Ominous black thunder clouds rolled in overhead, blocking out the little light and warmth of the sun. Thunder rumbled some way away as fat droplets of water fell from the dark heavens above, growing larger and heavier by the second.

The silver-grey eyes retreated into the too large coat covering it. A soft, effeminate hum filling the air as the rain drenched the figure, forcing the piece of clothing to cling to the small body of a girl.

Moments passed. Then, a whistling sound caught her attention and she lifted her head to see a small brunette, skipping down the street, a hand enclosed around the handle of a large green umbrella. A tall, bulky man wearing a suit and shades trailed behind her protectively.

Sensing eyes upon her, the girl turned her head and hazel-green eyes met silver-grey, curiosity lighting the hazel-green orbs.

"Who are you?" asked the brunette, her voice filled with child-like curiosity.

Silence met her question as the crouching girl retreated back into her coat, back into hiding. Footsteps approached and she looked up, surprised, feeling herself being pulled up by the other.

"What's your name?" the little brunette asked again.

"Melanie."

The girl smiled pleasantly, slowly nodding as she let her newly obtained information sink in. "I like it. Your name is pretty. I'm Laura. Why are you all by yourself?"

Melanie bit her lip: it had been a long time since someone had taken the time to talk and listen to her. She was not sure if she should trust her, but oh, how those green eyes reminded her of her mother!

"I lost my parents in a car crash," she whispered, hoping the sound of the rain thundering down on the umbrella was enough to drown out her voice.

The hand that came to rest on her shoulder was one of comfort.

"Mistress Laura."

Laura nodded, acknowledging the call of the older man. "Come," she said, and held out her small, slightly pudgy hands.

Melanie did not know what to make of the gesture.

"Come with me. At least you won't have to brave the rain by yourself anymore." Those hazel-green eyes held warmth and friendliness, something Melanie had not seen in a long time.

After what felt like an eternity, she accepted the smaller girl's help, the tiniest of smiles lighting up her face.

* * *

><p>Review please?<p> 


	2. BR: The first

August 30th; 06:03:55

**001 ~ it starts with one.**

The summer is coming to a definite end.

Tomorrow, I will be leaving this quaint little town that has been my home for the last 10 years and heading to the bustling metropolis that is the city.

Of course, I will not be by myself. I think I was the last member of my family to agree to move. I like living here. It is a small village filled with tight-knit families who are always more than willing to lend a hand or an ear, circumstance dependent. I have many wonderful friends here whom I would not dream of giving up for the world. But I guess I shall have to.

I guess this is why I have decided to start this new blog: to document my new life.

If you are reading this, it is because you knew me – you knew I would never attempt to leave you out of the loop, no matter where in the world I was. I cannot be with you anymore – my father's business demands that we move, but it does not mean that you mean any less to me. We shall not be able to meet for a long time, but I hope that sometime in the near future, we will be able to see each other again.

Until then, see you all here when I get to the big city!

* * *

><p>Updating this again...<p> 


	3. 1: Everything Begins with One Step

The blade whirred, the sound of spinning metal against stone breaking the silence. In the centre of the darkened room, it glowed with a faint red colour, throwing the outlines of five figures into shadowy relief.

"Dranzer's wings must ache, being cooped up in your blade all the time."

"Kai can't take her out for a spin, even if he wanted to. The police will be on his tail as soon as he leaves this building."

The smallest of the figure sighed, exasperated. "The police say they're doing this for everyone's sake but this is practically house arrest for Kai – it's _clearly_ not benefitting everyone. When was the last time he had a breath of fresh air? When was the last time they let him…?"

"Enough, Ian," growled a low, gravelly voice, effectively cutting off an oncoming rant. "We all know why the authorities are doing this. I am already grateful I still have possession of Dranzer – they could have taken her away, and I will _not_ allow for that to happen under any circumstance."

Silence met his words, and when it became clear no more would be said, four of the five figures rose from their various sitting spots around the room. They headed towards the only door of the room – of the building – and before leaving, the first man turned back to the remaining shadow.

"You're not the only 'menace' to society, Kai," he said. "We'll show them."

Kai snorted in response. "Be careful."

And then they left.

A giggly Laura stumbled in through the open doors of the Wilson family home, an exasperated looking Melanie supporting her. The latter nodded in thanks to the butler who had stayed up to make sure his young mistresses made it home safely.

"Did you know, Mel," began Laura, her voice slightly slurred, as Melanie helped her up the grand staircase, "I always thought Quentin had a crush on you, the way he would hang around you all the time, but the way he kissed me tonight... I thought I was seeing stars and _oh_, my body is still tingling. I want a Quentin kiss again." No sooner had she said those words, the girl burst into giggly hysterics, tripping up the stairs a little.

"I want to know who spiked the drinks," Melanie murmured.

But her words were lost on her sister, who had decided to sit down on one of the steps, her forehead pressed against a banister post. She had fallen fast asleep.

"Mistress Melanie," spoke the quiet voice of the butler from her elbow, causing the girl to jump in surprise – she had not heard him climb the steps behind them, "if it is not too much trouble, I will take Mistress Laura to her room."

"Thank you, Parker. Could you also leave a painkiller tablet and a bottle of water on her bedside table? I'm sure she'll need them come morning."

"Of course, Mistress Melanie, I will see to it that your orders are carried out."

With a final nod, the man swiftly picked Laura up from her place on the floor and carried her bridal-style to her bedroom. Melanie watched after them, glad for the helping hand. Then, she too ascended the stairs.

The second she opened her bedroom door, she sensed a change in her surroundings and immediately looked to the bed, where a familiar looking box sat on the covers. Swiftly crossing the room and picking it up, she realised, from the feel of the carvings on the surface, it was the sandalwood box she had once seen in her father's study, sitting on one of the higher shelves of the grand bookcase.

_"Father, what's in that box?"_

_"It holds a secret, one that concerns only you, Melanie," he replied, looking up at the box too. "One day, when you are older, you will know what is inside it. Until then, please put all thoughts of the box out of your mind."_

She smiled fondly at the resurfaced memory. Leaning over, she turned her bedside lamp on and turned back to the box.

It was a relatively simple looking box, made up of a smooth lid attached to a body with wave-shaped carvings. She did not have to hold the box up to her nose to be able to smell the faint woody smell of sandalwood. The box did not creak when she opened it, despite her initial fears: it opened smoothly, the hinges well oiled.

The inside of the box was equally as simple looking as the outside of the box. The walls were lined with thinly padded red velvet, soft, smooth and cool to the touch.

At the bottom of the box sat two items, both wrapped up in black felt. She reached to pick up the smaller item of the two up first.

As her fingers touched the black felt wrapping, she felt a jolt course through her fingers and up into her body. Immediately, she retracted her hand, staring at the item in wonder.

Shaking her head, she reached back in to pick up the item, this time without meeting resistance. As she peeled back the felt covering, her eyes widened in surprise, not understanding why such a thing had been in her father's possessions. After all, it was deemed a criminal offence to own anything related to the sport and her father was the most upstanding man she knew.

It was a bitchip.

* * *

><p>Story edit!<p>

Basically, I've had this properly big brainwave about this fic so I'm going through and editting what I've already written so that the entire storyline doesn't seem choppy and weird and all that. Sorry, everyone who thought I was properly updating this story - I do have a few chapters lined up though so be prepared!


End file.
